chronica_apocalypticafandomcom-20200216-history
Chronica Apocalyptica Wiki
Welcome to the Chronica Apocalyptica Wiki Chronicles of the Centre. A post-apocalyptic America plagued by the mutated, the abnormal and the unknown. The Last Great War The world of the year 2447 is a world in ruins. After a devastating nuclear war in April of 2013 - an exchange that lasted a mere eight hours - all of the great powers of the Earth are broken. The second and third worlds of Earth are just as devastated and devoid of stable society. When the world came to an end, there were nearly nine billion people on the Earth. It is said that perhaps twenty million worldwide survived the hellfires that consumed civilization in the fall of 2013. The Earth is in need. Dire need. And its threats grow by the day. 'Resurgence of Horror' Death, despair and loss on such a global scale broke the spirits of man and sent civilization into a downward spiral of depravity and instability that saw pockets of civilization rise and fall from avarice, greed and self-preservation. But fortunately for those who did survive and sought to rebuild, there exists a quiet ally in the shadows who survived the apocalypse. Choosing not to reveal themselves fully to the surviving groups of society who are slowly rebuilding, they instead work to protect these groups while subtly supporting their efforts. Darkness and evil are everywhere. But someone stands between those in the light and that in the dark which would again plunge them into primitive subservience. This force stands for law and order, for free choice and open knowledge. While it keeps a distance from everyone who would understand them, preferring to do their work from the shadows, where the wickedness tends to hide. There is yet hope. 'Standing Between Light & Darkness' In the decades leading up to the Last Great War, the great nations of the world - the Union States, Great Britain, France, China, and the Soviet Union - maintained a discreet but formal connection with an agency above and beyond jurisdiction to face the extremist threats that Earth faced. Since ancient times, sinister endeavors tested the bonds of faith and reason that held madness and anarchy apart from the common man. And all throughout history, various nations put up systems designed to identify and neutralize these efforts. These varied methodologies and agencies were ultimately brought under the control of a single force in the first half of the twentieth century. Shortly before the onset of World War II, in 1935, US President Franklin D Roosevelt met in secret with his counterparts in the other Great Powers - Baldwin of Great Britain, Lebrun of France, Chiang Kai-Shek of China and Molotov of the Soviet Union - to discuss a series of extremist incidents that had fanned wild flames of theories that the world was headed for chaos. There was one common theme to the odd sequence of incidents that the leaders discussed. A madman arrested in the UK dressed as a "plague doctor" claimed that the Black Plague had returned, and those he performed surgery on always died and revived as cannibalistic zombies. At a hospital in Paris, another "doctor" was arrested for performing horrific surgeries on unsuspecting patients. In the Soviet Union, a group of men and women whose organization has been erased from history concocted a series of deadly toxins they later sold to the Nazis, ultimately to be used in exterminating those Germany found "undesirable". In the US, a prominent family with a strong connection to a leading member of the Council of Territories was in severe trouble for helping to finance a South American dictator backed by Fascist Italy. And in China, people were dying en masse from a mysterious virus released by Imperial Japan. These secretive meetings, which lasted over the course of four days in June of 1935, were the beginnings of what the gathered leaders called simply the Centre. Gathering together the secretive specialized investigation agencies of the attending nations, this new organization would devise and maintain a single, worldwide system for identifying, containing and isolating from public awareness those individuals, objects and activities that endangered the very existence everyone knew...or thought they knew... When the Last Great War destroyed the Earth, the agents of the Centre had withdrawn in secret to their own heavily fortified underground bunkers, there to safeguard their supernatural charges and to make ready for the re-emergence of both man and monsters. The Centre has long been prepared for atomic war, and with its survival, as intended by its founders, there is yet hope that mankind can face the supernatural and keep it at bay while the rest of the world slowly but surely rebuilds itself. The year is 2447. It has been a little over a century since humankind began to emerge from the bunkers that had sheltered small pockets of surviving humanity. Man is slowly but gradually picking up the pieces of the shattered planet we call home. Sinister and unyielding dangers, some of which have their origins in the very reason for the existence of the Centre, combined with the wiles of desperation and depravity, endanger all we know and seek to restore. But don't worry. Go about your daily lives and carry on with the painfully slow process of building society anew. Don't even let the mere notion of unexplainable dangers cross your mind. The Centre is on the job. And they aren't going anywhere. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse